heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cat in the Hat Comes Back
The Cat in the Hat Comes Back is a children's book written and illustrated by Dr. Seuss and published by Random House in 1958. The book is a sequel for The Cat in the Hat. Plot Once again, Sally and her brother are home alone for the day, but this time, their mother has left them with instructions to clear away a large amount of snow while she is out. However, they are soon interrupted in their work by the arrival of the Cat in the Hat. Sally warns her brother not to talk to the cat, saying, "He plays lots of bad tricks. Don't you let him come near. You know what he did the last time he was here." But the Cat in the Hat lets himself into their house, and when the boy follows him in, he finds the cat eating a cake in the tub. The boy yells at the cat, shuts off the water, and drains the tub only to find that a long pink ring has formed around the sides of the bath tub. The Cat in the Hat offers to help, but his preliminary attempts to remove the spot fail as he only transfers the mess to a succession of other objects: their mother's white dress, the wall, their father's pair of seven-pound shoes ($10 in the U.S. version), a rug, and their father's bed. Unsure of how to remove the stain from the bed, the Cat in the Hat calls on the help of Little Cat A. He lifts his hat, revealing Little Cat A, who lifts his hat to reveal Little Cat B, who reveals Little Cat C. The three Little Cats go to work, sending the stain to the television, then a pan, and finally outside. Seeing the spot cover the snow, Little Cat C lifts his hat to reveal Little Cats D, E, F and G. All the Little Cats wage war on the snow spots, shooting at pink snowballs with pop guns. This only spreads the spots more, so Little Cat G lifts his hat, revealing Little Cats H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U and V. The cats work more but the spot keeps spreading, until all the snow is pink. So Little Cats V, W, X, and Y take off their hats to uncover microscopic Little Cat Z. The little cat Z takes his hat off and unleashes a "Voom", which cleans up the spot, clears all the snow from the paths, and puts all of the Little Cats back into the big cat's hat. The cat leaves, with the promise that he and the Little Cats will return some day. Analysis The book ends in a burst of flamboyant versification, with the full list of little cats arranged into a metrically perfect rhymed quatrain, designed to teach the reader the alphabet. Adaptations Little Cats A, B and C were also characters in the 1996 TV series The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (Little Cat N also made an appearance, but only once and some of the alphabetical cats appeared in Season 2 regularly as Little Cat Z began to be visible). The Cat in The Hat Comes Back was part of the Beginner Book Video series along with There's a Wocket in My Pocket! and Fox in Socks. Adrian Edmondson narrated the The Cat in the Hat Comes Back for a Harper Collins audiobook that also includes The Cat in the Hat, Fox in Socks and Green Eggs and Ham. Sources * * * Category:1958 books Category:Books by Dr. Seuss Category:Literature featuring anthropomorphic characters